First but last Justin Bieber
by TarniBieber
Summary: When 16 year old Becky is taken into Pattie Malette's home she falls in love with her famous teenage son Justin Bieber but dose this story have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

She ran across the road, her mind in another place, tears dripping from her dirt covered face. She stopped running just wishing she could be dead, she stopped thinking hoping for everything to be over praying for a savoir to wake her from her nightmare. Only one problem, she wasn't dreaming.

A car swerved around the corner towards the girl, as she stood crying in the middle of the road. _"Please kill me. Please kill me, please just fucking kill me!" _she sobbed to herself, closing her eyes and waiting to be hit.

Pattie saw the girl and quickly hit the brakes just inches from the crying girl, Pattie took a few breaths and quickly climbed out of the car. She slowly walked over to her and looked her over. Her brown looks were covered in twigs and dirt and her blue dress was ripped in every direction, just covering her body.

"Are you okay?" Pattie whispered inching closer to the girl to place a hand on her shoulder. The girl screamed, causing Pattie to jump backwards. "Please just run me over." The girl cried. Pattie didn't know what to do, she surly wasn't going to kill her and she couldn't leave a young girl who was obviously in danger out on the street, her heart was just too big to do it.

"Honey get in the car, I'm going to find you some help." She said pulling the girls arm over to the car. The girl burst into tears, flinching as Pattie grabbed her. "Please don't hurt me please." She begged. Pattie's eyes started to water, as she tried to imagine what the girl had been through. "Sweetie I promise I won't hurt you, just let me help you." Pattie soothed as the girl climbed into the front seat. She sat as close to the door as possible as if she would make a jump as soon as something went wrong.

"Do you know what your name is?" Pattie sighed.

The girl looked scared and she just clung to the door handle even tighter, Pattie felt sorry for the girl, she wasn't sure where to take her. She needed medical help but she wasn't sure what to do. "Honey I'm taking you to the hospital."

Pattie pulled into the hospital parking lot and helped the girl out of the car; she looked like she was going to make a run for it. But she realised she had no were to run. They walked into the hospital, the girl trailing slowly behind Pattie.

"How may I help you?" The nurse mumbled to Pattie

"She needs help." Pattie said almost in tears. The nurse saw the girl and quickly rushed over to her and dragged her into one of the room's, Pattie following closely behind. They waited for a doctor to come in, the girl glanced around nervously.

The doctor walked in and smiled towards the girl, the girl quickly pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "p-please d-d-don't hurt me." The girl sobbed. Pattie held on to her hand as the doctor kept a safe distance detecting her fear of him. "Maybe she might feel comfortable with one of our child doctors." The doctor sighed leaving the room.

"Sweetie your safe now I promise." Pattie said rubbing the girls back. The girl looked up her eyes red and puffy; she glared at Pattie and pulled her hand away.

"Nowhere is safe.... he'll find me like he normally dose.... and he'll do it all over again....so don't tell me I'm safe." She hissed through her tears.

A small lady walked in smiling at Pattie, she walked over to the girl and looked down at her sadly. "Hi there sweetie my names Dr. Young, what's your name?" she smiled down at her. The girl shrugged her shoulders, her face still buried in her hands.

"Honey were you raped?" the doctor asked. The girl flinched when she said this and burst into tears. "Do you know who did this to you?" the doctor asked, her voice sounding very safe and warm. The girl quickly nodded her head and cried even harder. "Do you want to tell me?" the doctor almost begged her. The girl quickly looked up and shook her head, fear danced in her dark brown eyes.

"I think that's enough." Pattie sobbed, feeling the girl's distress. The doctor nodded towards Pattie and then glanced back at the girl. "Ma'am may I please speak with you outside." The doctor smiled towards her. Pattie followed her out the door, leaving the girl on the chair.

"Yes what's the problem Doctor?"

"Well Pattie, she seems to be suffering, and from my experience I can tell she has been raped and possible more than once."

"Well what can we do, she is too afraid to even tell me her name?"

"We can either try to find her parents but we won't be able to find them until they claim her as missing or if she gives us her name."

"Well where will she stay?"

The doctor looked at Pattie expecting her to catch on, and Pattie did indeed. "Stay with me? Look I would be happy to but it is up to her." Pattie sighed. They walked back in to see the girl still in the same position, quietly sobbing.

"Sweet child, would you like to stay with me until we find your parents?" Pattie asked, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. The girl pepped up through her long lashes and nodded her head. The doctor sighed and quickly jotted down Pattie's details. "Pattie we will contact you when we find them and we will send a nurse around to check on her." The doctor sighed opening the door to let them out.

~(_TB)~_


	2. Chapter 2

The girl sat nervously in the car as Pattie drove home; she awkwardly sat there in silence as Pattie mumbled to the radio. 10 minutes later they pulled into a drive way and stopped the car. Pattie smiled down at the girl and helped her out of the car and up to the house. She unlocked the door holding it open for her and then she smiled down at her wet brown eyes.

"No need to fear darling, no one can get you in my house." Pattie whispered, kissing the girl on the head. The girl flinched but she wasn't afraid of Pattie. "Now stay here and ill go find you some clothes to wear." Pattie said gently to her. The girl watched as Pattie walked up the stairs and then she disappeared from sight.

The girl slowly gazed around the house, it felt warm and a loving feeling swarmed through the house, a feeling the girl never experienced. She admired the furniture in the living room; she had never really felt like she lived in a home even though she did the home like feeling was never there.

"Who are you?" a worried voice came from behind her. She spun on her heel and came face to face with a boy who looked about her age. Fear fell across her face, she stepped backwards ending up pressed against the wall. The boy saw the worry in her eyes, he stepped closer trying to calm her down, but it only made her worse. "Hay its okay, I won't hurt you." He cooed.

Pattie ran back down stairs when she heard a scream fill her house, she looked where the girl was when she left her. She was on the floor rocking and mumbling to herself, tears sliding down her rose pink cheeks. She looked at her son, standing across from her, his hands in the air palms facing forwards.

She hurried to the girl and placed an arm around her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, he won't hurt you." Pattie mumbled to the girl. The girl grabbed Patties hand and looked up into Pattie's deep green eyes. "Mum I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her." Justin mumbled. "Justin baby it's not your fault." Pattie replied back to her son.

She helped the girl up and walked her over to the bar stool in the kitchen. Pattie laid the clothes down in front of her and patted her back. "Honey you can take a shower and change into these clothes okay." Pattie sighed towards her. "Justin show her the bathroom please." She said to her son

**Girl's POV**

I nervously got up and followed the boy towards a door, he turned and smiled at me, and I quickly stopped and stared at him. I was so afraid he would hurt me any second now so I kept my distance. "Here's the bathroom." He said shyly in a sweet angelic voice. I quickly hurried past him and slammed the door locking it quickly. I stepped back and waited for it to fly open, after waiting a few moments I relaxed a bit. I turned the shower on and adjusted the water to how I wanted it.

I quickly took the remains of my pretty blue dress off and slid into the shower. The water felt nice as it cascaded down my body. I washed my hair and tried combing the mud and sticks out of it. I scrubbed my body until it was red; I felt dirty just thinking about what happened. I slowly got out of the shower and slid the clothes Pattie gave me on, and then dried my hair briefly with the towel. I couldn't even bare to look into the mirror as I quickly ran past picking up my remains of clothing. I slowly unlocked the door and peeked out.

I slowly walked back into the kitchen and saw Pattie setting the table; I relied on my instincts to tell me when something was wrong. I felt wired a safe feeling fell over me, and I had never felt safe in my life, well since I was 3.

"Hay there sweetie." Pattie sighed looking up at me, I tried to smile back but it didn't really work, I didn't really know how to smile, I was always to afraid to have any expression on my face. I sat down at the table and glared at the silver ware in front of me, I could see my reflection on them and I quickly covered them with my napkin. I couldn't stand seeing me reflection, I was disgusted with myself and I hated myself.

**Justin's POV**

I sat on my bed thinking about the girl in my house. Who was she and why was she so scared of me? Every girl I knew was crazy about me but she acted like she never even knew me. I couldn't believe that she didn't seeing as I was everywhere!

I walked down the stairs slowly, noticing her sitting at the table staring blankly at the table. She was pretty in a different way. She wasn't like other girls. Most girls had a look that ended up linking them all together but she didn't match them. Yeah she looked like a girl and all but the energy that came off of her gave me shivers.

"What's for dinner mum?" I asked mum, I noticed I startled the girl and she looked at me fear spreading across her face and then it went blank again. "Chicken and vegetables." Mum smiled at me. "Oh Honey are you okay with that for dinner?" Mum said to the girl. She nodded quickly and then went back to watching me cautiously, I felt kind of awkward with her glare on me.

I sat down at the table in my usual seat, which was next to her. "What's your name?" I asked her. She stared at me and the n cleared her throat. "It's Becky." She said in a quiet whisper. "I'm Justin." I smiled back at her, she looked at me and she didn't smile but I felt her happiness fill my presence for a second and then it went back to her defensive shield.

~(TB)~


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

They sat quietly at the table eating their food; only the sound of metal scraping the plaits could be heard. Pattie sighed causing the two teens to look up from their meals. It went back to the awkward silence as they slowly finished eating.

"Mum may I please be excused?" Justin sighed, sliding out from his seat. "Yes take..." she paused as she didn't know the girls name. "Becky." Justin said filing in his mum's blank. "What a beautiful name." Pattie smiled to her, Becky shook her head and let one tear drop from her face. She refused to accept anything about her being pretty, let alone good.

"Are you going to continue?" Justin mumbled. "Oh right can you take Becky to the guest room please." Pattie smiled at her son.

Justin walked up stairs with Becky following slowly behind her, trying not to make a noise as she tip toed up the stairs. They walked up the hall until they got to the last door and then he opened it for her. It was just a plain room, consisting of a bed and a small TV which sat on the dresser.

"Thank you." The girl said with a slight sign of joy in her voice, but it despaired as soon as it came. "No problem." Justin said slowly shutting the door. He walked back down stairs to his mum who was stacking the dishwasher.

"Mum who is she?"

"Justin she is in need of help and she needs us more then you will understand." Pattie sighed staring blankly out the window.

"Well what's wrong with her, why is she staying with us and why is she so scared of me?" Justin said all in one breathe.

"Justin baby I can't answer your question, I just know that god let me find her for a reason." Justin sighed and walked up stairs to his bed room and went to bed.

**Becky's POV**

I tossed and turned until I finally fell asleep.

_I was in my room, trying on my new blue dress. I had kept some of what I earned and saved for the dress. I knew I would get in trouble for it but I would just hide it in a safe place. Oh how I wished I had a safe place to hide._

_My door flew open, my drunken father walked through the door, glaring at me in my dress. "Bec you little slut, what are you wearing." He yelled at me. I stepped back, fear spreading through my body. He walked closer to me, I was trapped he had already locked the door. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I struggled against him but he just became more aggressive. He threw me onto the bed. I tried to claw my way across the bed but he flipped me over and pulled my underwear down my legs. I screamed for help, knowing no one would come. Everywhere hurt as he pushed in deeper and more aggressively. I felt the warm liquid run down my legs, I knew it was blood. I tried pushing his face away._

"_You little slut you know you want this." He chuckled into my ear. I screamed and he enjoyed the sound of my pain. He licked my neck, I closed my eyes and struggled against his weight but I couldn't get away. Tears running down my face, I need him in the balls, causing him to curl of me in pain; I quickly ran for the door and struggled as I tried to unlock it. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the floor, he started kicking at my sides with his steal toed boots and then he kicked my head and everything went black._

I woke to somebody shacking me, my screams filling the rooms. "Becky its okay your safe." I heard somebody say. I cried and buried my face deep into my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Justin sitting there looking down worried at me. "Please leave me alone." I sobbed, I watched as Pattie left the room.

~(TB)~


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

Becky sobbed as Justin awkwardly sat next to her. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her and he was slightly afraid to ask, he wanted to hold her and tell her she was safe but he couldn't because he didn't know if she really was safe.

"Do you want to tell me why your screaming?" Justin mumbled to her. The girl cried more, slowly sliding away from Justin, just inching slowly to the end of the bed, she glanced up at him through her tear soaked eyes and for once Justin had been let in, he felt her pain hit him and he felt fear fill the room. Becky was lifting her shy barrier to let Justin in and feel how she truly felt.

"I can never be safe... they come where nobody can save me... and I feel them all over again... I see them and hear them and it's like being there again." She said coldly. Justin stared at her as his heart started to break, listening to the girl who cradled herself on the bed.

"What happened?" Justin asked quietly, he was afraid if he was any louder he would scare her. "I'm scared that if I tell you, somehow he will know and he will get me again." She sobbed. Justin slowly moved towards her, but she didn't notice. Her instincts she had always depended on couldn't sense Justin as he was in her comfort zone.

"My father... he didn't care that I was only 7 when he first put me on the streets that I cried when the man pulled me into his car and did things to me that made me want to die." She sobbed staring off into the distance. Justin trembled as she continued. "I cried for help every time my father came into my bedroom and raped me, my step mother to gutless to stop him." Justin felt his eyes water as the girl continued with her story, he wanted her to continue but he also wanted her to stop.

"Every night I would cry, wishing I could just be dead, every night I was forced to stand out on that street and please the man who stopped next to me in his car. And all the times I tried to kill myself only for him to find me and rape me once more." Justin couldn't take it anymore. He blocked his ears and scrunched his eyes, he didn't want to feel her pain anymore and soon enough he felt the cold fear fill the room again.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I think I should leave." The girl sobbed quickly standing up. Justin quickly got up behind her and stopped her from leaving. "You're safe here, it's just I don't think I'm the one you should tell." Justin sighed. The girl looked up at him and for the first time smiled a real smile. She slowly touched Justin's hand in a sign of gratitude. He walked her back over to her bed and sat at the end and waited until she was fast asleep.

The house woke silently to the orange sky, Pattie walked down stairs to make breakfast for the small household. Justin walked out of his room and knocked on the girl's door, he slowly opened it when he received no response. He looked at her pretty features as she lay curled up on her bed. Justin felt no emotion coming off of her and he smiled down at her.

The girl twitched and Justin quickly ran out of the room blushing, he ran down stairs and sat on the bar stool in the kitchen. "Good morning Baby Boy." Pattie smiled looking up from the pancakes she was cooking. "Umm mum Becky told me some wired stuff last night." Justin mumbled slightly confused. "Oh like what?" Pattie said as she sensed the slight fear in Justin's voice. Justin was about to answer but the girl slowly walked down the stairs awkwardly.

"Good morning sweetheart." Pattie smiled across to her. The girl looked over and gave Pattie a friendly glance and then she sat down at the bench next to Justin. Justin smiled at her and she gave him the same friendly glance she gave to Pattie but she never smiled. Pattie served the plates in front of the two teens and poured them a cup of juice each.

"So Becky, I was thinking I might take you shopping today." Pattie smiled across at her, the girl glanced up and half smiled, not revealing her teeth. "Is Justin coming?" the girl mumbled in a quiet voice. Pattie smiled at the fact the girl had taken a like to her son. "Sorry honey but unless we want to be trampled Justin will have to stay here today." The girl looked up slightly confused and then Justin and Pattie chuckled. "I guess you don't know that I am a famous singer?" Justin chuckled. The girl shook her head and returned to her food.

Pattie spent the whole day picking out clothes for the girl; she shyly tried everything Pattie gave her to try on and brought all the clothes Pattie suggested. She was too afraid to say yes or no. They finally returned, the car full of clothes and shoes and other girlie things. Pattie had to admit she had gone a bit overboard but she had always wanted a little girl after she had Justin.

"Justin were home, can you help Becky get her things out of the car." Pattie called as she made a start on dinner. Justin rushed past his mum and out the front door. "Wow you guys brought a lot." Justin said trying to make conversation, the girl walked past him slightly smiling and trying to balance bags in her arms. Justin grabbed the last of the bags and followed her up to the spare room.

"So how was shopping?" Justin mumbled walking behind her. She slowly looked up as she pulled clothes out from her bags, placing them out on her bed. She shrugged and continued what she was doing. "You don't talk much do you." Justin mumbled. The Becky frowned and then glared at Justin. "Nothing to talk about." She whispered.

_~Dinner~_

Pattie laid the plaits down in front of the two hungry teenagers, Becky keeping quiet as usual. They ate silently and when they were finished Pattie stacked the dish washer and went to her room to do some work. Becky sat quietly at the bar stool leaning on the kitchen bench reading a book Pattie had leant her.

"What cha reading?" Justin mumbled jumping up to sit on the bench, Becky slid the book over to him and drummed her fingers on the bench. Justin looked over the book flipping through a few pages and then he read the back cover. He snorted to himself and slid it back to her.

"What?" Becky said in her quiet whisper of a voice. "Nothing it's just that Twilight is a stupid book." Justin laughed to himself. "And what do you read?" Becky said chirping up a bit. Justin shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head trying to think. "Umm I think the only book I have ever read was a Goosebumps book." He laughed.

Justin watched Becky keenly as she read her book, smiling at her every time she looked up. Becky slightly blushed every time as well. "Well its late and we are getting up early tomorrow." Justin sighed jumping off of the bench. "Where are we going?" Becky said tilting her head to the side. "Ellen show." Justin laughed. They walked up to their bedrooms and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The house was woken once again by the screams of the girl, both Justin and Pattie met in the hall and walked to her room.

They looked in at the young girl, who had been through so much, tossing and crying in her bed. She let out another ear piercing scream and then she shoot up and looked around, her eyes feel on Justin and Pattie and then she started to cry.

Pattie felt helpless, she felt depressed for the girl. Pattie had prayed so much for a sign from god, to why the girl was led to her. But she got no answer. It was 3 am and Pattie was exhausted and let out a big yawn.

"Mum go to bed." Justin said walking her back to her room. He shut the door and ran back down the hall to Becky's room. He slid the door shut quietly and approached her. "Its okay Becky." Justin whispered sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, sobbing and sniffling. She looked down at her hands, where she was twirling a piece of her long brown hair. "No Becky it's not your fault." Justin said shaking his head. Becky threw her head back, letting out a painful gasp.

"What's wrong?" Justin said, rushing over to her side. She looked at him in the eyes for a split second before returning to her hands. "But it's is my fault, I'm worthless and ugly." She said clenching her hands into fists. Justin grabbed her hands and looked at her face.

"Becky you are not worthless, and you definitely aren't ugly." He said pulling her into a friendly hug. She rested her head on his chest and grabbed his hand, in a friendly way. He rocked her slowly, till her breathing slowed and the sobbing stooped. He laid her into her pillow and slowly left her room and went to return to his own.

"Justin." Pattie whispered from behind him. He spun around on his heel and smiled. "Yeah?" he replied. "I'm so proud of you." She said hugging him and kissing his head. "Mum she need's us, god sent her to us for a reason." Justin said smiling. Pattie hugged him one last time and then returned to her room as did Justin.

_Morning_

Pattie woke up early, her phone ringing next to her head. She walked down stairs and sat down on the lounge.

"Hello Ms. Malette?" a warm voice asked.

"Yes?" Pattie yawned.

"Good morning, this is Sergeant Maxine Wilson."

"Oh is there something wrong?" Pattie asked quickly

"No I was just wondering if you may be able to hold Becky until we find her parents?" Maxine asked.

"Of course, but Maxine I think she might need counselling?" Pattie asked

"Dont worry we will cover it all, and has she said anything about what happened to her?"

"I think she told my son?"

"I need you to find out."

"Okay bye."

Pattie sighed and walked to the kitchen, she was to awake to go back to bed so she started on breakfast.

Justin climbed out of bed about 20 minutes after Pattie did, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, sat on the bar stool. "Morning mum." Justin said yawning and stretching. Pattie smiled and slid a plate in front of Justin. Justin looked down at the pile of pancakes in front of him, licking his lips. "Eat up, we have a busy day." Pattie said, leaving the kitchen to walk upstairs.

She walked to Becky's room and knocked on the door, she waited and entered to find Becky sitting staring blankly at the wall. "Honey, you need to put something nice on for today." Pattie said leaving the room, once Becky looked at her.

_**Becky's POV**_

Pattie walked out and I quickly locked the door, taking a big step back from it and waited in fear. I knew I was safe here but I was so used to being afraid to even speak. I walked over to the clothes we had brought yesterday; there were a pair of blue denim skinny jeans and a yellow shirt on the top of the pile, so I put them on.

I ran the brush through my hair and grabbed the journal Pattie brought me and slid it into my bag. She thought that keeping a diary would be good for me. I closed the door quietly and trod lightly down the stairs. "Justin, I need to know what's wrong with her?" I heard Pattie say quietly to Justin.

I walked around the corner and they both pretended to not be talking about what they were. "I can't tell you Pattie I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking down at the floor. "No Honey, I'm sorry." Pattie said walking over to me, she put her arm around me and rubbed my shoulder in a family type of way. I tried to smile, but my face didn't change.

"Okay well Beck's you need to eat so we can go." Justin said smiling over to me, from the bar stool. I loved his smile, I felt like he was the only one who could understand me.

I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and slowly nibbled the outside; I followed them out to the LIMO! Wow I had never been in one before. I was excited...inside anyway.

I climbed in and gawked at how big it was, I could almost stand up in here. I sat down next to Justin and stared down at the converse laced onto my feet, they were purple which my favourite colour was.

_**Normal POV**_

The Limo pulled up to the Ellen Studio, they went around the back entry and climbed out of the limo, walking through the back exit. Kenny and Scooter waited inside as well as Justin's other crew members. Kenny smiled down at Becky, and Becky gripped onto Justin's hand in fear. Justin chuckled to himself. "It's Okay Beck's, that's Kenny my body guard." Becky loosened her grip but kept her hand there in case she needed it again.

Becky stayed quiet throughout the whole interview, watching Justin talk the whole time, her eyes always falling onto his lips. She admired Ellen's bubbly personality and she adored her blue eyes.

"Thanks for being on the show." Ellen said to Justin to wrap up the show. "Thanks for having me." Justin replied giving one of his famous smiles. Becky smiled at him when there eye's meet, Justin returned the smile to her.

They went backstage to have a few snacks before returning home. Becky followed Justin to the back exit quietly, keeping her eyes down at the floor, her arms folded tightly across her chest and her lips quivering lightly.

"Are you alright Bec?" Justin asked using the nick name he gave her. She looked up and nodded her head, and then returned her view back to the floor. They walked out the back exit and quickly ran to the waiting limo.

Justin awkwardly looked at Becky, worry crossing his face only for a second before he covered it up with his signature smile and of course it made her blush ever so slightly. Justin was pleased with himself he had made her blush but it didn't feel right to him, something about using that smile on her felt wrong and out of place.

He watched her as she slowly fluttered her eyes shut, her head fell limp against the back of the seat and her chest slowed down, her breathing turned into a silent snore. He observed her face, his gaze kept returning to her pink lips. She stirred a bit before Justin fell asleep as well; his head fell down next to hers. Pattie glanced at the two teenagers sleeping in the back, she liked that they were bonding but she didn't want her son growing attached to her.

They pulled into the drive and slowly woke up, stumbling to the front porch, Pattie helped them inside and walked Becky over to the lounge was she fell back asleep. Pattie returned with a blanket and laid it over Becky and then she walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Justin may I please see you in here?" She called out when she heard the bathroom door shut. She listened to the quiet steps come down the wooden floor boarded hall and she smiled when she saw her son walk through the door. "What's up mum?" he asked, flipping his hair. Pattie paused and patted the seat next to her for her son to come and sit. He walked over cautiously and sat and looked at her in confusion.

"Justin do you like Becky?" She said gently. He shrugged and smiled "I guess so." He replied looking down at his hands. "More than a friend?" Pattie asked, her voice shaking a little. Justin flinched as he thought about it, then he looked up at his mum, maybe hoping for guidance, maybe just to check if she would be mad. "I think I do." He said proudly. Pattie frowned and then turned away. "Okay you can go now." She whispered.

Justin frowned as well and walked over to his mum, placing a small smooth hand on her shoulder. "Mum is that a problem?" he asked, looking into her dark blue eyes. "Look Justin, I don't want you getting hurt." Pattie said in a stern voice. "Mum I'm not a little kid anymore, you can't tell me who I can like and Who I Cant." Justin said, raising his voice. "I'm sorry Justin, but she is not good for you." Pattie replied. "Yeah well you don't choose who is and who isn't." He yelled walking out of the room.

Pattie listened as his now heavy footsteps stomped down the hall and up the stairs. She listened until it was silent and then she made a start on dinner, trying to take her mind off of things.

Becky woke up to the sound of Justin's voice yelling, she slowly climbed up from the lounge when she saw Justin return up the stairs, cussing quietly to himself. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and found Pattie looking through the fridge.

"Pattie." She whispered. She watched as Pattie pepped up from the fridge and half smiled. "Are you okay?" Becky asked in her quiet voice. "I'm fine sweetie." She said closing the fridge and walking back over to the bench, her hands full of vegetables. Becky followed and sat down on the bar stool. "Mind if I watch?" Becky asked. "Of course you can, if you want you can help?" she said glancing up from the carrot she was chopping.

"Ok, do you mind if I get changed first?" Becky asked standing up, she waited for Pattie to nod and then she quickly tip toed down the hall and up the stairs. She stopped outside of Justin's room, listening to the guitar chords being strummed. She was to carried away in the music she didn't even hear him stop and stomp to the door. Justin flung the door open and Becky stumbled forward.

"Oh I thought you were my mum." Justin said embarrassed. Becky slightly smiled and unfolded her arms. "Mind If I listen?" She asked. "Arghh...Sure." Justin said holding the door open for her.

**Becky's POV:**

I sat down on the desk chair and crossed my legs as I watched Justin pick up his guitar, he started to play a smooth tune.

"_Oh  
Yeah  
Mmmm  
I'd wait on you forever and a day  
Hand and foot  
Your world is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
Any less than you should  
Cause baby  
You smile I smile oh  
Cause whenever You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey." _

I smiled as Justin Looked at me, his voice flowing smoothly along with the guitar. It was amazing; I had never heard him sing before. His perfect pink lips were all I could see, his amazing voice was all I could hear. "That's all I have, I'm stuck." Justin chuckled.

"Hmm What about." I looked at him and smiled. _"Your lips, my biggest weakness shouldn't have let you know I'm always gonna do what they say Hay." _I sang. His smile widened and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Wow Bec's I didn't know you could sing?" he said surprised. I shrugged "I can't really." I said blushing.

He started playing from the beginning again, adding my bit into it. It worked well, but then he stopped and thought for a while before playing his guitar again "_If you need me I'll come running From a thousand miles away When you smile I smile Oh Whoa You smile I smile Hey."_

I blushed when he sang the last part because his honey eyes were glued to mine. "That was great!" I said when I could finally take my eyes away. "It sounds awesome!" he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too, it felt wired but it made me feel amazing. We both seemed to feed off of each other laugh because soon we were on the floor, gasping for air between our laughs.

"Why are we laughing?" Justin said between his laughs. I shrugged and then it started all over again, I clutched my sides in pain, and gasped for breath. We eventually stopped both panting trying to catch our breaths.

"Becky?" Pattie called from outside Justin's closed door.

"In here mum." Justin yelled out. Pattie walked in, scanning us on the floor. "What's going on up here?" She asked slyly. Her eyes shifted between us quickly.

"Oh mum No!" Justin shook his head. "We were laughing." He said quickly. "What about?" Pattie asked. "Umm... I don't really Know, we were singing and then we started laughing." Justin replied smiling at me.

"You sing Becky?" Pattie asked smiling at me. I quickly shook my head and stared down at my feet, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger. "She can mum, Listen to the song we were just working on." Justin said pulling out his guitar and throwing it onto his lap.

"Bec's will you sing with me?" Justin asked, giving me his puppy dog eyes. I quickly shook my head and blushed, Pattie sighed and Justin started playing guitar.

"_Oh  
Yeah  
Mmmm  
I'd wait on you forever and a day  
Hand and foot  
Your world is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
Any less than you should  
Cause baby  
You smile I smile oh  
Cause whenever You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey. Your lips, my biggest weakness shouldn't have let you know I'm always gonna do what they say Hay If you need me I'll come running From a thousand miles away When you smile I smile Oh Whoa You smile I smile Hey."_

Pattie clapped at the end and pulled Justin into a hug and kissed his head. "That was amazing Baby!" She said smiling proudly. "Mum if it wasn't for Bec's I would still be stuck on the first part." Justin said shrugging. "Becky I'm so proud of you honey." Pattie said smiling at me, she walked over and hugged me, I flinched and she pulled away and smiled at me.

I crawled into bed and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, I hated the night time. I tried to cover my exposed legs up with the blanket but it was way too hot. I had a tank top and a pair of black undies shorts on and I was still sweating.

I heard footsteps come down the hall, and then they paused outside my door. I looked at the clock which read 11:42 pm. It must be Justin, Pattie was in bed an hour ago and she was fast asleep after about 5 minutes.

"Bec's?" I heard Justin whisper.

"Yeah." I whispered back. He slowly opened the door and smiled at me, I flicked the lamp on and he shut the door. I freaked a bit and hugged my legs even tighter to my chest, my eyes blurring a little. "Shit, Bec's its ok." He said walking back to the door and opening it a little bit. "See!" he said putting his hand up in a no-harm way.

He sat down on the foot of the bed and smiled at me. "Move over." He said pushing me across the bed. He rested next to me, his head on my pillow and his eyes looking to the roof. I stared at him, my head not too far from his shoulders, I could smell him and boy was it amazing.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked peeking up at him. I felt him shrug and chuckle to himself.

"Our song." He replied proudly.

"What else?" I asked. He chuckled and turned to look at me, his face only inches from my own. "How amazing you are." He said more softly. "And what else?" I said even quieter, our heads were slowly moving closer. "How Beautiful you are." He whispered, I felt his breath hit my lips, sending goose bumps across my body. "And what else." I breathed. "This!" he said into my lips.

Our lips moved together, they seemed to fit and his kiss was so gentle, so soft and so indulging. My hands found their way to his neck and his sneaked around my waist. It was an awkward position to kiss in, kind of uncomfortable.

I closed my eyes, my heart speed up and I saw _him_ looking back, his evil face moving against mine, I smelt the Grog from his breath, His nails digging into me hungrily. I pushed him away and threw my eyes open, letting out a loud scream. The door flew open and Pattie ran in and grabbed me, her arms holding mine tightly against my body. I burst into tears and started gasping.

"Justin what happened?" Pattie yelled at him. His face was blank and he was staring at me in horror. I couldn't breathe, my chest felt heavy and my head hurt. "Justin call an ambulance NOW!" Pattie screamed at him. He snapped out of his trance and looked at me, his eyes coated in a glossy layer of water, I watched him run out of the room and then everything went fuzzy.

**Justin's POV**

I sat next to the hospital bed; the beeping noises were getting annoying. I was exhausted, It was about 3 am and I still hadn't sleep. Mum went to get another coffee, so I was stuck looking at her pale body, tubes sticking out of her and a needle with clear liquid in it. She looked dead, the last image I saw of her awake scared me, she was looking at me with such hate and fear, but worst was she looked destroyed.

I didn't understand what had I done to make her black out. The doctor was going to tell us what happened when she woke up, so now we were just waiting for something. I kind of wanted to shake her awake, I had thought about it 3 times already, or maybe just walking past and accidently bumping the bed.

She started to fidget, I quickly walked over and looked at her. She scrunched her eyes and then slowly fluttered them open. She looked at me in confusion and then slowly looked around the room, I saw a look of Panic cross her face.

"Bec's its ok." I said stroking her hand. She looked at me and but her lip, her eyes kept darting around the room and she was shivering even though it was boiling hot. "W..what happened?" She asked confused. I was glad she had forgotten but I also wanted her to remember our kiss.

"Bec's we kissed." I paused and waited for a good reaction but she frowned –"And then you started screaming and you blacked out, the doctors said it was traumatic stress and you had a fit." I finished, my voice shaking a little. I felt her cold hand stroke my cheek, her touch lingering on my skin. Her hand fell down and grabbed on to mine, she smiled and then closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

I smiled and laid my head back on the lounge and slowly drifted into sleep, the beeping from the machine slowly disappearing and then It went black and I was in a world full of dreams.

Okay sorry this took so long to update, I kind of forgot about Fan Fic! I'm sorry so bad of me and thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm going to try and post at least once a week okay xx


End file.
